Jump!
by T. Misaki
Summary: 8 years ago Misaki had run away from home and returned a year later. During a family dinner the secrets of his disappearance are revealed with the spontaneous visit of Misaki's adoptive Russian fathers, Victor and Yuuri. Does this shake the foundation of the brothers relationship indefinitely? Can this bring Akihiko and Misaki closer than even before? - Junjou Centred Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_Jump!_

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

.

Misaki watched his brother and Akihiko in the living room from his place in the kitchen in between setting the table for dinner and preparing to cook dinner. It was a rare occurrence that his brother and his family came over to dinner, so Misaki made the most of it and went all out with the dishes he served. Not that he ever slacked off when cooking for Akihiko and himself.

Mahiro loved to help his uncle in the kitchen as much as he could – especially with desserts since he got to lick the spoon – and expectedly came running at Misaki clutching at his legs. "Can Mahiro help too?" He asked cutely, his pouty expression exaggerated in effort to get a positive response.

"Of course," Misaki answered while chuckling lightly. "I couldn't imagine cooking without my apprentice now could I?" He picked him up and propped the young boy on his hip.

Mahiro giggled and squealed happily, "We need our hats!"

"Yep! They should be- Ah _ha_! He were go!" The man exclaimed, pulling out the chef hats and aprons hanging in the cupboard beside the bench against the wall.

Putting them on, Misaki set the child on the bench, "Now what should we cook tonight, Chef?" He asked and went to the fridge.

"Fish! Fish, fish, fish!" Mahiro chanted from his place on the bench. He was still obsessed with fish. No one really knew how it started but the boy was crazy about his fish. From eating them, to watching them at the aquarium, to collecting as many stuffed fish as Akihiko does bears.

"Well aren't you lucky, because your favourite uncle in the whole world bought lots of seafood just for his favourite nephew." Misaki grinned as he pulled out two lobsters and two Snapper, making the child laugh glee.

"You're his only uncle." Came the deep voice of the author.

" _Usagi-san!_ Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed holding a hand to his racing heart, only receiving a chuckle in return.

"Misaki! These are so expensive! You should be wasting money on things like this, it's only us." Takahiro scolded, a frown marring his features.

"Well, you don't come around for dinner often and I got a pay rise anyway, so I figured I could splurge a bit." He shrugged, getting out the necessary utensils.

"You didn't tell me you got a pay rise! Congratulations!" His brother exclaimed happily, frown easily replaced with a smile.

"Me either." Akihiko glared, obviously not happily at being left out of any aspect of his partners life.

"Well, it wasn't really important, beside you were busy with your up coming book, and you didn't need me bugging you with useless information while you're working so hard." He replied nervously. Not telling Akihiko things usually resulted in very sore hips for the following days after he had found out.

"It's not useless and it would take two seconds-" The phone rang out cutting him off, only irritating him further.

"Ah! I'll get it! You two can keep talking." He scrambled out of there, thanking the gods for the _momentary_ distraction – he knew better than to assume that Akihiko would forget about it.

"Hello, Usami residence." He answered.

"I'm looking for Misaki." The voice cheerfully answered.

"Uh, yes that's me." He replied unsure. Hardly anyone he knew knew the home phone, preferring to give out his mobile.

" _Misaki! It's me! Victor_!" He shouted happily in Russian.

" _Victor! I haven't heard from you in ages! Wait, why are you calling the phone? It's going to cost you big time._ " He sighed as he replied almost automatically in Russian.

" _You sound like an adult._ " He laughed, " _It won't, I got a phone card while I'm in Japan._ "

Misaki couldn't help his shout of joy, "You're in Japan?! Why didn't you tell me? Where are you right now? Should I come and get you? Is Yuuri with you?" He fired off questions like bullets, returning to Japanese.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise! I'm at Narita Airport right now, I'm about to catch a taxi but it's too late to head to Hasetsu, Yuuri came a few days ago. I was wondering if you could give me your address so I could come. Do you mind if I stay the night?" He asked in his usual cheerful manner, also replying in Japanese, though his words were heavily accented.

"Two seconds, I have to ask." He replied, and turned around to ask Akihiko. Only to find the man right behind him. He almost yelled again, "I just told you not to sneak up on me!" He scolded.

"Whose on the phone?" He asked, ignoring Misaki's small outburst.

"Oh, Victor. Do you mind if he stays the night? He can't get to Hasetsu this time of night. I promise he's easy to get along with." Misaki pouted slightly, " _Please_?"

"… Who is he?" He asked after a second, Misaki could see him slowly relenting.

He was hesitant to answer and Akihiko could see that. He frowned, "Who. Is. He?"

Quickly glancing at the door, he locked eyes with Akihiko. "My dad." He answered. Akihiko obviously didn't know how to respond, confusion bright in his lavender eyes. "I promise to explain, just please let him stay, it'll only be for one night."

"Yes, you better explain yourself." Came his brother from the doorway, a deep frown on his face though his confusion evident as well.

"N-Nii-chan! I- Uh..." He didn't know how to respond. Was he hiding around the corner?

"He can stay. On the condition you explain this, ok?" Akihiko replied, smiling reassuringly and ruffling his hair. He didn't need to stress Misaki at the moment, knowing that whatever this was, may impact Takahiro's and Misaki's relationship – if calling someone else dad was to anything to go by.

"Thank you." He replied softly, forcing himself to exhale the breath he was holding. Turning back to the phone he gave the conformation, " _Yes, you can stay."_

After a few more words and confirming the address, he hung up.

"You speak Russian?" Akihiko asked. Misaki slowly nodded, "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that either." Takahiro stated, arms crossed and glare settled on the smaller man in front of Akihiko.

"Well, I guess it never came up. I wasn't hiding it." Misaki replied, looking everywhere but their eyes, "Better start dinner!" He grinned suddenly, and walked past them both, "Mahiro, were you waiting for me?"

"Misaki! I'm not finished talking to you!" Takahiro exclaimed.

.

.

.

Misaki continued to dodge their questions all through the process of making their dinner, much to the annoyance of both Takahiro and Akihiko. He had threatened to fill every dish with green peppers should they continue questioning him. Needless to say, Akihiko backed off pretty quick and convinced Takahiro to do the same, fearing he'd do it if his brother kept pushing it.

"Mitaki! Say something in Lu-Rus… Those weird words!" His nephew exclaimed, his eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

"Ok, let me think. How about… _Ты такой классный._ " Misaki sounded almost like a native. His pronunciation was flawless, hitting all the right tones.

"What does that mean?" The child asked excitedly.

"It means, 'You are so cute!'" He stated, poking the young boy on the nose in emphasis, "Dinner's ready, so why don't you get your mama and papa and Usagi-san."

"Ok!" He scampered of into the open living room. Misaki could easily tell them over the bench but decided to avoid talking at all for the time being.

' _How did this go down hill so fast? I could blame Victor for his untimely surprise, but I can't be mad. He probably assumed I had told Nii-chan about it all.'_ Misaki was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Akihiko come up beside his once again, until arms wrapped around his slender waist.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself, you might be thinking too hard." Misaki turned around in his arms, not rising to the bait.

He hugged him back knowing Akihiko wouldn't be so open if his brother was in the room, "You're on Nii-chan watch."

He didn't know what Akihiko might think after he explained everything. Would his brother understand or would he be disappointed? Would Akihiko be ashamed?

"Misaki, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine." He squeezed his a little tighter.

"I made some bad decisions in the past, Usagi-san. Ones I'm ashamed of. I just don't want you to see me differently or distance yourself from me." He explained, his head burrowed in the crook of Akihiko's neck.

"It won't happen. Nothing can change my feelings for you Misaki. I'm not going to see you different because of something in the past. We've all made bad choices at some point, some we accept and some we're ashamed to let others know, but whatever it is, it played a role in making Misaki, Misaki." His poetic inner author was shinning through, but it helped Misaki calm down some what. "And I love all of Misaki."

The short speech brought tears to Misaki's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Akihiko's strong neck and stood on tip toes to place a quick passionate kiss on the man's lips.

They parted quickly as they heard the trio coming down from the upstairs bathroom.

They seated themselves at the table, Akihiko making sure Misaki was next to him. "After this, I expect explanations." Takahiro stated as they all dug into the food.

"Victor doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, so I'll sure you'll find out one way or another." Misaki responded, not even bothering to look at his brother.

"Did you put green peppers in anything?" Akihiko asked, chopsticks poised to eat but fearing to find the dreaded minced green throughout each dish.

"No, I didn't." Akihiko smiled at the his chef and proceeded to pile his plate with all the delicious seafood.

Dinner was silent for a long while, with only Mahiro's voice breaking the tension as he remained unaware of the heavy atmosphere. Soon enough, the doorbell rung out and Misaki broke into a wide smile, getting up and dashing to the door.

There were cries of joy and a mixture of Russian and Japanese conversations, everyone listened trying to pick up on what they were talking about and simply enjoying the beauty of the two languages joining together harmonically.

Eventually a silver haired man emerged from around the corner carrying Misaki, who had attached himself to the foreign man in a hug. Misaki let go after a few seconds, feeling Akihiko's glare burn through the back of his head, his jealously unparalleled.

"Hello! I'm Victor, Misaki's dad!" He introduced himself, his Japanese thickly accented but clear.

The room remained quiet, and Victor looked at Misaki in confusion, " _I never told anyone about Russia. They all found out when I was speaking Russian on the phone. I still need to explain."_ Misaki said.

"Misaki! Why didn't you tell them? You did so many great things!" He scolded lightly.

"Well, I'd have to tell them why I was there in the first place then." He explained as though he was pointing out the obvious, "Here, sit down and dig in! I saved you a seat, you can sit next to me." He gesture to the extra place beside him.

Misaki and Victor kept conversing throughout the meal, and everyone introduced themselves to him. Mahiro had loved Victor almost instantly, looking at the man in awe the entire time and Victor loved the child in return, gushing about how adorable he was and even hand feeding him at some points. They tried to stick to Japanese so everyone could understand.

"Misaki! You should let me baby you too! You never let me spoil you when we were in Russia!" Victor stated, a pout plastered on his face.

"When you were in Russia?" Akihiko and Takahiro asked in unison.

"I'll explain later." He sighed exasperatedly. "Because I'm not a baby. Go baby Yuuri."

"But I want to baby both of you! That's what parents do… I think." He argued.

"I don't know, don't ask me. Yuuri's parents don't spoil him all the time, so maybe parents don't do that." Misaki countered, squeezing lemon on his Snapper.

"But that's Japanese parents, and Yuuri's parents wouldn't be able to spoil him all the time. Yuuri and I are famous so we have lot of money to buy things to spoil each other with. And Misaki too!" He winked, eating some more lobster, "Oh, and congratulations on that promotion Misaki! I'm so proud of you!"

Misaki blushed and grinned brightly, "Thanks Dad."

"We have to celebrate!"

"No! Don't waste your money!"

Takahiro and Akihiko just listened on as Misaki and Victor conversed, his brother slightly shocked that Misaki would talk about family or parents so openly with the topic being taboo between them for so long. Both of them were fairly annoyed that Misaki had let the stranger from another country know about the promotion before his own brother and secret boyfriend.

Dinner finished up quickly after that, and Takahiro and his wife and son sat in the living room, and Victor followed wanting to play with his nephew some more. They talked quietly amongst themselves asking random questions about one another.

Misaki began to clear the table, piling the dishes to the side and filling up the sink with soap and hot water. While he was waiting he put any leftovers into containers for lunch tomorrow.

"I'll help you." Akihiko appeared behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back.

"No, it's fine. This is my job." He replied, turning off the water. He began to scrub each dish and Akihiko – ignoring his protest – grabbed a tea towel and began drying as Misaki washed.

Misaki had to admit that it was kind of nice, doing such a simple every day task together. Akihiko didn't touch him perversely even once throughout the chore, just stood close to the small man beside him making the menial task seem slightly more intimate.

Once they were done, Misaki made up a bowl of ice cream for Mahiro and coffee for everyone else – it was going to be a long talk.

He looked up at the older man, worry etched into his expression.

"It'll be okay, I'm here." He whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear them. Squeezing his hand in reassurance, they walked out of the kitchen and sat down across from Takahiro and Minami, Victor was on the floor with Mahiro by Misaki's feet. He set the coffee down in front of everyone, receiving murmured replies of thanks, and passed Mahiro his ice cream.

"You have such an adorable son! He looks just like you!" Victor went on.

"Thank you." Takahiro replied kindly, the tension between everyone had eased slightly.

The room was doused in silence again. Only the tick of the clock resounding through the room.

"I don't know where to start." Misaki stated, eyes glued to his lap where his hands kept fidgeting.

"When did this all happen?" Takahiro spoke up, beginning the conversation.

"Remember when I ran away when I was 15 and I didn't come back for a year?" Misaki asked in return. "I was in Russia."

He could hear the deep breath his brother sucked in and exhaling slowly.

Akihiko on the other hand was trying to remember if Takahiro had ever mentioned this. The man told him everything, yet he couldn't recall ever hearing about it. Surely, he'd remember. He was obsessed with his brother and would have been in hysterics if his precious baby brother had disappeared.

"You were in Russia."

"Mm."

"How the _hell_ did you get there? You had a part time job at a _bakery_. Definitely not going to pay enough to book a flight to Russia." He argued, Misaki didn't look up.

"Actually, I had been doing all sorts of jobs. From neighbours, to odd jobs for businesses. I picked up a second part time job too." Misaki explained, "A return flight is expensive, but a one way flight was a lot cheaper. I got a flight for about ¥90 000 from Fukuoka Airport to Saint Petersburg in Russia." Misaki finally raised his head and looked at his brother. His frustration seemed to stem from confusion, not in anger at what he had done – yet.

" _I would have noticed_ , your grades would have slipped if you were spending all you time working for money." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I studied while I worked. I'd have my book open and between doing whatever it was, I'd study and do homework. I knew you'd notice if my grades were slipping." Misaki smiled sadly, "I might not have academic smarts but I have common sense Nii-chan. I went through everything that could raise a red flag in your eyes and made sure to avoid it."

"You told me you were living with a friend. You _lied_ to me, Misaki." Takahiro sounds so hurt, his baby brother had deceived him, they only family he had left at the time had left him and even when Misaki did come back, he said nothing of what happened when he was away.

Misaki nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry Nii-chan. I really am. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you about it." His eyes took on a glassy sheen, holding back tears. Misaki knew once he started crying he wouldn't stop.

"Why Russia?" He asked finally. As he took his first sip of the now warm coffee in front of him. His wife put a comforting hand on his shoulder, silently supporting him. Minami knew that this wasn't something she should interrupt and could only hope for the best of this situation from the side lines.

"… Nii-chan, you won't like what I tell you." Misaki hesitantly responded. He took a deep breath, his brother would push for this answer. He didn't want to upset or put guilt onto Takahiro.

"I don't care, I want to know why my baby brother ended up in _Russia_ of all places, for a year, leaving me to worry _sick_ about whether I'd ever see you again!" He locked eyes with Misaki, demanding the response. He _will_ give him one, he wasn't leaving till he heard.

"I did leave a note." He half-heartedly mumbled, knowing it wasn't going to save him.

" _Misaki_."

Victor would sat forgotten to the side placed a hand on Misaki's slender knee. "It's okay, you're brother won't get mad. See? I told you he was worried for you."

Misaki looked to Akihiko for support, placing a violently trembling hand in the large cold one that rested between them. He didn't hesitate to grab it, holding it tightly for both of their sakes. He was terrified of the answer. Misaki had gone through the trouble over what was probably months to gather money to go to Russia. He had bought a _one-way ticket_ to Russia, meaning he didn't intend on coming back.

Misaki wouldn't leave his brother, not with the brother-complex he has and the near obsession of not being troublesome.

He almost didn't want to hear to answer.

Misaki closed his eyes for a second to gather himself, but when he opened them again, his bright green eyes were dull, hollow, _lifeless._ He didn't look at anyone, choosing to rest his gaze on the coffee table between them.

"I went to Russia..." He looked up, finally bringing himself to aim his sight at his brother, he hesitated a second but a squeeze to his hand gave him the courage to force the next words through his mouth.

"To end my life."

.

.

.

 _Notes on my profile._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jump!_

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

.

" _I went to Russia..." He looked up, finally bringing himself to aim his sight at his brother, he hesitated a second but a squeeze to his hand gave him the courage to force the next words through his mouth._

" _To end my life."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Everyone was silent. Takahiro sat there staring at his baby brother, his mouth opening and closing as though he wanted to say something but didn't know what to. Misaki kept his head down, he didn't want to see his their reaction – especially Akihiko's. Shame welled up with in him, as tears pricked at his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Akihiko's hand tightened it's grip on his to the point that it hurt, but Misaki made no move to release his hand from the vice-like hold.

Takahiro, giving up on gaping at him, buried his face in his hands as he released a shuddering breath. Misaki assumed that he was trying to understand what he was just told.

"I think everyone needs a breather, we'll be back in five minutes." Akihiko stated as he carried Misaki bridal-style up the stairs. Takahiro didn't say anything about the interactions, seemingly too deep in thought to process their actions, only barely nodding in agreement.

Akihiko quickly walked into their room and set Misaki on his feet again, he turned to close and lock the door.

"Usa-" Before he could get a words out, Akihiko spun around and crushed the slender boy to him, he buried his face in the brown locks before pulling back just as quickly to smash his lips on to the student's.

Misaki noted his breath was coming in short burst, shaking with restrained emotion. He kissed him back with just as much passion, his arms circling his lovers waist.

"Oh my god, _oh my god,"_ Akihiko's whispered repeatedly between his rough demanding kisses. Disbelief was the only thing that he could feel in that instant. Misaki, his beautiful innocent lover, tried to kill himself? It had to be a sick joke, not Misaki, not his most precious person.

"Usagi-san, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He held his shaking partner close in an attempt to console him, "Look," He encouraged. He lifted a large cold hand to rest above his heart so Akihiko could feel the beating organ for himself, "I'm alive, yes I tried to do something stupid once, but there was lots of reasons, but I'm here. That was a long time ago. I'm with Usagi-san now." Misaki smiled, resting his forehead against his older lovers.

"I love you." Was all he said, he kissed the boys forehead before resting his own back against it.

"I love you too." Misaki replied unwaveringly. He knew Akihiko was needing assurance to some degree, perhaps he was afraid that Misaki might still have those feelings?

After a little more chat, Misaki decide it was time to face the music. He had been hiding the truth for eight years now, it was only fair that he explained it properly to the people he cared about.

As they made their way back down the stairs, Misaki could hear Takahiro mumble. "It can't be true." Minami rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It is. I was there." Victor spoke up from playing with the oblivious child.

Takahiro lifted his head to pin Victor with a vicious glare, "Stay out of this! This doesn't have anything to do with you! This is a family issue!" He bellowed standing to tower over the smiling silverette, his fists were clenched and shaking.

"It has everything to do him!" Misaki exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs, he stomped his way angrily to his brother, standing by Victor's side. Akihiko followed him. "If it weren't for Victor and Yuuri I _would_ be dead! I jumped! I jumped Nii-chan! I did try to kill myself! I didn't just decide not to because of some _epiphany_. I jumped and they grabbed on to me. All that saved me that day was their hands! They didn't let go of me!" Misaki continued to scream, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He panted after his rant had ended, out of breath.

Akihiko to the right of him looked very distressed, feeling nauseous at Misaki's exclamation. He didn't want to think about it. He stood slightly closer to the smaller man.

Misaki composed himself again, exhaling. "Victor _is_ family, they adopted me. My name is legally Misaki Nikiforov." He explained.

Takahiro's eyes began to water, his hand coming up to muffle as sob. He walked quickly around the coffee table to hug his sibling tightly, "I can't lose my brother too." He said, voice wavering.

Mahiro stood up and waddled over to the two hugging, "Papa don't cry." He pat his leg comfortingly. Misaki chuckled at his nephew, wriggling out of the strong grip and picking up the child.

"You're going to make Mahiro cry." Misaki joked as the child cuddled into his arms, making Takahiro chuckle too.

"Nii-chan, I'm sorry. I know I should have talked to you or something else, and I do regret doing it to an extent. I'm so sorry." He hugged Mahiro tighter.

"Why did you feel like you needed to… e-end your life?" His brother questioned. "Why couldn't you talk to me? You know I would never judge you." He pleaded, gripping the side of his arms.

Misaki once again removed himself from his brother grasp and headed to the stairs, "Mahiro's tired I'll put him in my bed and we'll talk."

Akihiko watched him walk up carrying the child, he smiled a little. Misaki would make a great parent one day.

.

.

.

Misaki came back down the stairs twenty minutes later to find everyone sitting back in their original spots, a fresh cup of coffee in everyone hands. He sat back between Victor and Akihiko, Victor's arms almost immediately finding their way around his shoulders, much to the authors displeasure.

"To answer your question," He started, picking up his mug of hot chocolate – Akihiko must have made it because there was three marshmallows in the froth, and made just the way that Misaki had taught him. "When our parents died, I blamed myself because I was stupid enough to hurry them home in a storm. I felt so _guilty_ , I hated myself for a long time. As I grew up, I saw you miss so much because you had to look after me, so as time went by I just felt more and more guilt to the point that I felt suffocated. I couldn't handle it any more between the guilt and grieving. I figured that if I went away then your life would be so much easier."

"Misaki," The anguished tone of his brother made the boy cringe, hating every moment of this. "You know it wasn't your fault, and I know we had our up's and down's but I never thought for one moment that my life would be better with out you." Takahiro explain, desperate to understand what he had done to make his precious brother feel this way.

"I know that now." He smiled, gazing into the mug. "I decided to go to another country an end it all, because I didn't want to burden you with having to identify my body like you did with our parents." Misaki continued to explain. "I saw Russia, and it was just a beautiful place, it looked so peaceful from all the images and I just wanted that peace myself, so I decided to go to Saint Petersburg. There's no really _reason_ or connection that pulled me to Russia."

He sighed and yawned., the conversation and emotions wearing him out. Akihiko ruffled his hair.

Takahiro turned to victor who was sleepily leaning on his adopted son, jet lag was probably setting in. "I'm sorry for my outburst before, it was uncalled for. Thank you for saving my brother and giving him a home and family." He bowed deeply at the waist.

Victor chuckled and mumbled something in Russian making Misaki laugh. Takahiro looked at him inquisitively.

"He says, no problem. Victor's only laughing because you bowed, Russian's don't bowed. He loves everything Japanese." Misaki chuckled patting the man's head.

"Yuuri and I always wanted children eventually anyway." Victor said in Japanese, stretching out his arms.

"Is Yuuri your wife?" His older brother asked, Misaki only laughed.

"No, he's my husband!" Victor announced proudly, "He's the most amazing person! And he's adorable! He can't wait to see Misaki again. Yuuri's going to be so mad that I saw you first." Victor grinned cutely, "Did you know that Yuuri won the GPF again last year?"

"I know, I was watching on the TV and you sent me so many photos and I sent congratulatory flowers and a stuffed Makkachin" Misaki replied happily, proud of his parent.

"GPF?" Akihiko and Takahiro asked simultaneously.

"Grand Prix Finals, it's an ice skating competition where the best ice skaters from around the world compete in a series of tournaments and last tournament consists of all the winners so far, and the person that wins that is the overall winner for the GPF that year." Misaki explained, glad that conversation had drifted towards a much lighter topic.

"You seem to know a lot about this." The dark haired man commented.

"Of course! Misaki won gold when I forced him to participate when he was 15."Victor exclaimed, very much awake now he was discussing his family. "Misaki's actually very famous in Russia."

Akihiko and Takahiro looked towards Misaki, not really sure what to say. "Ironic huh? Go to Russia so no one would find me when I ended it and come back with everyone in Russia knowing my name." He rolled his eyes.

Akihiko glared at the boy, his eyes hard as ice. "Misaki, I don't want to hear you so casually talk about your attempt to… it's not a _joke_." His voice stone cold and expressed his displeasure about Misaki's flippant attitude.

"I'm sorry." Misaki mumbled, realising that while it had been eight years for him, they all just found out about it not even an hour ago. He knew that out of everyone, it had probably affected Akihiko the most with his fear of being left behind and alone. He had always been extremely protective of Misaki, but he couldn't physically protect him from himself.

Misaki turned around in his seat and embraced the older man tightly, not caring that his brother was in the room. Akihiko needed him, this reassurance, family be damned!

"So you have a husband? I didn't realise men could marry." Takahiro commented, both Misaki and Akihiko froze, slowly letting each other go.

"Yes, in some places. Me and Yuuri went to France to do the ceremony. Yuuri was so beautiful!" He boisterously exclaimed, willing to praise Yuuri at every chance and talk about his amazing husband to anyone that listened.

Takahiro smiled and nodded, he listened to Victor describe his wedding. The other secret couple in the room looked at each other and smiled, his brother didn't seem to have anything against same sex couples or marriage.

It gave Misaki a little more hope.

"How did you get into ice skating?" Takahiro turned to Misaki, Victor's tangent having finally ended.

"Well, Victor told me if I had the energy and courage to jump off a bridge, I could jump on ice. I just started training with them because it focused my mind on something other than my guilt and Victor thought I had some form of talent so coached me as well as Yuuri, and I ended up entering the GPF and by some miracle won." He nervously explained, his natural born modesty shining at it's full brilliance.

"I wish I could have seen you." His brother commented forlornly, upset at at having missed such an event in the young man's life.

"I have recordings back in Russia. I'll send them to you!" Victor nodded, now eager to show off his adoptive son.

Takahiro thanked him and gratefully accepted the offer. They continued to chat about their ice skating hobby for a while longer, explaining how Victor turned Spartan during training among other light topics for a while before Takahiro began asking about his adoption.

"You said you changed your last name but when you had to get a copy of the family registry for university applications you still had Takahashi as your family name." He remarked.

"I never updated the family registrar in Japan, I had to confirm it here to officially change it completely but I thought it'd upset you and then I'd have to tell you what you what I tried to do and where I was and everything else too. I couldn't bring myself to at that time." Misaki hung his head low, once again feeling ashamed for his choices.

"What made you come back? Seems like you had quiet the life over there." The older sibling smiled, trying to reassure the boy he wasn't upset.

"Victor discovered I had a brother back in Japan, and while crying he sent me home because he said that he knew you were missing me. Honestly, I wouldn't have come back if Victor and Yuuri hadn't strapped me to a plane themselves." Misaki chuckled, remembering the day he returned. Both of his fathers were balling their eyes out as they said goodbye.

"Misaki… Why couldn't you talk to me, before all of this?" He asked softly, desperate for an answer as to why he failed him so badly.

Akihiko place an arm around his young lovers shoulder in a comforting gesture, "I felt like you'd only say what I wanted to hear. Not what you really felt. If I had told you it would have only burdened you more because you would have felt like it was your fault or you had to do something."

Takahiro hung his head, sleeves coming up to wipe at his eyes, tears having beaded at the corners again. He sniffled before standing up, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Misaki." The boy opened his mouth to protest but his sibling shook his head. "It's a lot to take in. Finding out where you have been, the things you've accomplished and… the reason you went. It's kind of surreal right now." He chuckled lightly. "I think it's time for us to go. It's really late and I'm sure everyone needs a little time after this talk but I'm glad you've finally told me."

Misaki smiled and nodded in agreement, "I'll get Mahiro." He stood up and headed for his room to grab the sleeping toddler.

The student found him latched onto one of many Suzuki-san's, an adorable smile plastered on his face. He couldn't help but smile as well at the picture of innocence.

Untangling him from around the stuffed bear, he carefully picked him up, the child's hands fisting in his T-shirt. Cradling his head, Misaki walked carefully down the stairs and placed him in his fathers arms.

"You'll make a great father one day, Misaki." Victor commented as he watched him descend from the second floor, the child bundled in his arms securely.

"Thanks, but I don't see kids in my future." Misaki sighed dramatically, "Such talent wasted."

The adults laughed and eventually good-byes were said. "Takahashi-san. Please don't think I'm trying to replace your parents but if you ever need a father-figure for any reason, don't hesitate to talk to me."

Takahiro beamed at the man, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

With that, the family of three left.

"Ah, look at the time." Misaki sighed, it was just past midnight. He quickly picked up the cups and placed them in the sink, mumbling about doing them tomorrow. "Victor, you can borrow my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" He asked grabbing his small suitcase from the entryway.

Misaki flushed a deep crimson, "About that…" He walked over to Akihiko, grasping the older man's hand and leaning against his side, "I'll be sleeping in Usagi-san's room."

Victor's eyes light up with understanding, smiling from ear to ear.

"Dad, Usagi-san and I are dating. He's my boyfriend." Misaki officially introduced, Akihiko couldn't help but smile and puff his chest out in pride at hearing his lover's admission out loud.

"Congratulations! I kind of figured when he took you up stairs. How long?" Victor beamed, jumping on the spot in his excitement.

"Four and a half years." Misaki winced, Victor was like a simmered down version of Akihiko, hating to be left out of any part of his life.

"And you didn't think to tell me, _four and a half years_ ago?" He frowned before he sighed. "Oh well. Are you happy?"

Misaki nodded, "Yes."

"Do you love Misaki?" He asked the taller man.

"Of course. I love him more than everything." Akihiko instantly replied, ecstatic that he could proudly pronounce his love for the young man to his side.

"Do you love Usami-san?"

Misaki confidently nodded before snuggling further into his side in embarrassment. "He's the reason I get up every morning, I don't know where I'd be without him."

Victor launched himself at the two, drawing both – including a reluctant Akihiko – into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you." He laughed and cried simultaneously, "Yuuri is going to make me sleep on the couch a week after finding this out."

Misaki led Victor to his room, letting him know that breakfast would be ready at seven and that he could use the bathroom next door before leaving him to his own musings.

Akihiko smiled at his lover and placed a hand on his waist, guiding him to their bedroom. "I didn't think you'd tell him." He murmured with a smile.

"Well, if anyone's going to understand and accept us, it'll be my dad's, _plural_. They'll only be mad that I didn't tell them four and a half years ago." He replied, throwing back the quilt cover and sliding in, Akihiko following suit after removing his top.

Akihiko snuggled in, wrapping his arms tight around his lovers slim waist, "Talking about not telling people important things..." He stiffened beneath his hold knowing exactly what he was getting at, Akihiko flipped them so Misaki was underneath him. "What have I told you about leaving me out of any part of your life?"

"… Not to." He mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

"I think I need to punish you." He breathed sensually into his ear .

"Dad's next door!" He whispered raspingly, but was fighting a losing battle.

"Just be quiet." The author stated easily, nibbling on his neck forcing a moan from the young man beneath him.

Needless to say, he couldn't contain his cries of pleasure for the life of him.

.

.

.

 _ **Note**_ _: I'll try to focus on this more since it's rather popular. This chapter was just to explain how he became suicidal and ended up in Russia, requested family moments next session, Yurio makes his appearance. (Hints as apology for leaving this so long.)_


End file.
